Iken Wiki
Welcome to the Iken Wiki Learning was never this entertaining! Iken believes in constantly reinventing itself to give you better learning tools and methodologies. Through innovation and research, you can always expect something new and novel at Iken. Take a look at the latest developments at Iken right here. You may be a student, parent or just plain curious. This is your space to find specific learning tools suited to your needs. You may be a teacher or a professional, now share your knowledge with learners around the globe! iKen wiki is our initiative to create central Knowledge base for iken range of products. iKen Range of products Under the brand iken there are various range of products that caters to certain subject areas and age group, so below will help you get know how on the same. Iken Zing.JPG|'Iken Zing' : series are interactive touch-read books that make stories come alive and prove ideal for bedtime story telling. Scroll or touch on the text and the images of the book pages with the help of a pen-shaped audio-tool as it ‘talks’ and emits relevant sounds! Iken Zing series is ideal if you want to give your children a sense of self-learning Iken Maths.JPG|'Iken Maths' : offers a creative and exciting learning experience in mathematics for age group 5 to 10 years. Its key endeavour is to take the fear out of mathematics and bring in fun and entertainment with its exciting range of 34 titles starting from Level 0 to 4. Iken LIbrary.jpg|'Iken Library' consists of standards-based, technology-rich learning content in a digitalized format. The curriculum development teams at Mexus Education meticulously studies the syllabus of the CBSE, ICSE, IGCSE, IB and State Boards. Iken Learn.JPG|'iKen Learn' : Now you can add an interactive dimension to Science and motivate your child with visual images and auditory examples. Recommended for classes I to V, Iken Learn series is a supplement to curricular books and help children build their understanding of a science concept. Iken Joy .jpg|'iken Joy' : You see countless scientific breakthroughs around but at times we fail to recognise the marvels of science. Now is your chance to know them by experimentation and exploration. Be it the fundamentals of science, concepts of green energy, technicalities of electricity, mysteries of space science or hidden secrets of biology and chemistry; there is lot more to learn. Iken Joy educational toys are based on the concepts of science. Playful yet engaging, these DIY educational kits are designed to supplement the theoretical concepts taught in your classroom. Iken Books.jpg|'iken books' : You see countless scientific breakthroughs around but at times we fail to recognise the marvels of science. Now is your chance to know them by experimentation and exploration. Be it the fundamentals of science, concepts of green energy, technicalities of electricity, mysteries of space science or hidden secrets of biology and chemistry; there is lot more to learn. Iken Joy educational toys are based on the concepts of science. Playful yet engaging, these DIY educational kits are designed to supplement the theoretical concepts taught in your classroom. Latest activity Category:Iken Joy Category:Iken Math Category:Iken Library Category:Iken Zing Category:Iken Books Category:Iken Learn